Jar of Broken Hearts
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? I lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live half alive, and now you want me one more time.


And here it is, my 700th story. It's been a hell of a ride so far, and there's no end in sight. This story has Fin and Olivia with implied past Elliot and Olivia. I chose Christina Perry's Jar of Hearts for it because the song is just so perfect for the E/O/F triangle. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXX

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

-Christina Perry, Jar of Hearts

"Yes, baby boy. We're going to go inside and Mommy's going to make dinner. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Noah burbled, causing Olivia to laugh and kissed his forehead as she reached for her keys.

Her life finally felt complete with her new son and snowflakes fell gently onto Noah's head, making him squeal and reach for them.

"What are you doing, sweet boy?" she asked playfully. Noah rocked and waved his chubby hands in the air.

She finally found her house keys and proceeded up the steps.

"Olivia!"

She froze in her steps, her heart racing and her mouth suddenly dry.

It couldn't be.

"Olivia, stop."

Slowly she turned around and saw Elliot, her former partner and best friend, coming toward her. Her heart pounded violently against her ribcage.

This wasn't happening.

It couldn't be.

He finally reached her, his eyes just as blue and beautiful as she remembered. "Liv…"

"No." She shook her head and stepped away from him. "No. You don't get to do this to me."

"What?"

"I'm finally happy. You don't get to come in and take it away!"

"Olivia, I don't want to take anything from you." He reached up and she saw that his left hand no longer bore a wedding ring. The realization made her sick.

"I don't want you here." She held Noah closer. "Leave."

"No. Not until you hear what I have to say."

She inhaled deeply, summoning every bit of strength she had. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. I want to go inside with my son, eat dinner, and watch television with my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. I moved on with my life, and you have made it perfectly clear that you have no interest in being part of it."

"That's not true-"

"Yes, it is! You left me without a word and I had to learn about it from Cragen! You didn't call, didn't visit, didn't bother to send a damn postcard."

"Olivia-"

"I don't want to hear it, Elliot." She shoved the key into the lock and opened the door. "Leave me alone."

"Liv-"

"Goodbye." She shut the door in his face and climbed the stairs to her apartment. When she entered her home, she heard Fin in the kitchen.

"Liv? I made spaghetti tonight. Hope that's okay."

She carefully placed Noah in his playpen and looked out the window. Elliot was still standing on the steps, staring at the door. She couldn't deny that seeing him again had brought back feelings she had once thought buried. Fin was moving about in the kitchen and Olivia could smell dinner being prepared, but all she could think about was Elliot. She let out a bitter laugh as her eyes welled with tears.

Would she ever be able to fully move past him?

Would Fin realize she still loved Elliot?

Noah looked up at her, his eyes wide and trusting. She couldn't help running her hand gently over his soft head. If anything, she knew she loved Noah and she would always be there for him. Becoming a mother had filled a part of her that she didn't know was empty and Noah was a constant reminder that after everything she had seen, there was still some good left in the world.

She took a deep, steadying breath before she went into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Fin.

He chuckled and kissed her softly. "Hello to you, too, baby girl."

She ran her hands up and down his back, then rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Fin."

He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Love you, too, baby girl."

Yes, this was enough.

_Who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars?_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

The End.


End file.
